ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
CityD
CityD is an American professional wrestler and scam artist currently wrestling for the WNWA. History CityD made his wrestling debut in June 2006, unsuccessfully interfering in a Dixie Pool Hall Brawl match between Captain Redneck and Attorney Daniel O. Agbor. He then joined Agbor's group, Agbor & Associates, but has recently been on the outs with them due to his own jealousy over Agbor's superior ability to scam money. CityD has virtually no wrestling skill whatsoever. Usually he attempts to hit his opponent with a city directory. CityD has become good friends with GM Luke Leftwich, and the two have recently formed a tag-team alliance based on their neoconservative ideals, combined fear of AND interest in homosexuality, and hatred of all things liberal. They call themselves "The Nasty NeoCons," and they hope to one day rival the stable of Frustrated Inc. CityD particularly despises Judge William J. Jennings, whom he blames for "taking God out of schools". CityD begins each match by kneeling in the middle of the ring and making an overly loud, overly long prayer that God will strike his opponent with a debilitating injury at the hands of the City Directory. Opponents tend to attack him during this prayer while CityD's head is bowed and his eyes are closed. Personal Life and views *CityD has a fetish for city directories. He spends most of his time away from home at the Braddock County Public Library looking at city directories. He looks up the addresses of people who have unclaimed cash being held by that state and attempts to contact them in hopes that they will pay him a finders fee. *CityD is a politically conservative born again Christian and espouses his religious and political views at every opportunity. *CityD does not own a television set but listens to conservative talk radio all day. *CityD lives alone in a small apartment and does not drive. He takes the bus wherever he needs to go. *CityD has the dubious distinction of being rejected for employment by nearly every fast food establishment near his home. Trivia *CityD uses Duke Ellington's "Take the A Train" as his entrance music. *CityD smokes Winston cigarettes. He carries a strong stench of cigarette smoke. *CityD is employed as the main (only) cameraman for GM Luke Leftwich's reality show. While he never appears on camera, you can frequently see his cigarette smoke obscuring the view. *Despite being possibly gay, he is secretly in love with Katie Peachy, Leftwich's valet and a personality on Leftwich's reality show. Has a stockpile of footage at his home of closeups of Katie Peachy. Salary Agbor & Associates salary: $50 per week and a carton of Winston cigarettes. WNWA salary: $300 per week. Moveset *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''NC Cash(hits opponent with a city directory) *'Regular moves''' :*Punch Disclaimer Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Images , while supposedly being enemies, did go on a date together as a result of being the only two unpurchased "prizes" at the BCPL Bachelor Auction. We are unsure why this date took place in the 3rd floor men's bathroom of BCPL, however.]] CityD Category:1942 births Category:Comedy characters Category:WNWA wrestlers Category:Characters from New Jersey